The consequences of indifference
by writerontheroad16
Summary: This story talks about the importance of willingness to help others, and the grave consequences of indifference.


The consequences of indifference

It was Ruthy's first day of exams. Annie was in the kitchen area, busy preparing a ham and egg sandwich for Ruthy's snack at school, right after she prepared the cereals and milk on the table for Ruthy's breakfast. Ruthy came running down the stairs as she put her backpack on. She barely sat for one minute to eat her breakfast. Then she went towards her mom to get her snack. Annie wished her good luck and gave her a tap on the shoulder. Ruthy gave her a smile of appreciation in return.

The school bus driver blew his horn twice. Ruthy's bus mates and the driver had been waiting for five minutes already. Upon hearing the honk, she opened the door and ran hurriedly towards the school bus. When she found a seat already, she looked at the window and happily waved goodbye to her mom.

She arrived at school ten minutes before the start of the exams. When she got inside the classroom, she quickly put out her ballpens, pencils, and eraser to herself ready for the exams. Then Ms. Faulkner went in. Ms. Faulkner was their class adviser. She was a pleasant approachable, and mom-like teacher.

When she entered the classroom, another teacher came with her who was holding the test papers. She was Ms. Jones. Ms. Faulkner introduced her to the class and told her students that she will be the one to distribute the test papers and take over the class for that day. If they have any question, they can approach Ms. Jones any time.

While Ms. Jones was distributing the test papers to the students, Ms. Faulkner went towards Lana Adams' seat. Lana happened to be Ruthy's seatmate. Ruthy heard Ms. Faulkner telling Lana that she needs to talk to her outside the classroom. Ruthy followed Lana and Ms. Faulkner in her sight, and saw them go to the room opposite their classroom.

After six hours, the students finished answering the three exams for the day. When Ruthy's classmates left the classroom, she noticed that Lara didn't return in the classroom.

Why didn't she come back here? Was she able to take the exams? Is she into some sort of trouble? These were the questions lingering in her mind.

When Ruthy was on her way to the school bus, she saw Ms. Faulkner getting inside her car. She hastily told the school bus driver that she will not ride in the school bus that day.

Then she called on out on Ms. Faulkner as loud as she can, and ran towards her. She asked her teacher if she can tell her why she had to talk to Lana that morning outside the classroom. She was obviously worried about Lana. Instead of telling Ruthy the answer to her question, she advised her that it would be better if Lana will tell her about it personally. After saying that, Ms. Faulkner offered her cellphone to Ruthy to tell her mom what she will be doing, and where she will be going. She told Annie to tell her dad to fetch her after two hours. After calling, her teacher brought her to Lana's house.

They reached Lana's house after fifteen minutes of car travel. Lana's house was a typical American house. It was neither fancy nor dull. It was pleasant. Ruthy rang the doorbell twice, but because no one was opening the door, she just knocked.

Then Lana came and opened the door. She was surprised to see Ruthy and Ms. Faulkner on their doorstep. She invited them to get inside the house, but Ms. Faulkner had to go home and prepare the test papers the next day's exams.

When Ruthy reached the living room, she saw Mrs. Julie Adams. Mrs. Adams is Lana's mother. She was a loving, supportive, and hardworking mother for her two children, Lana and Sophia. She used to be a very healthy, lively, and active person. But when Ruthy saw her sitting on the couch, she was scrawny and dry as a bone. Her hair was gray, her clothes were not worn properly. The glow of her megawatt smile cannot be traced on her face. She sat with her back bent. She quickly covered her mouth with the towel on her shoulder as she coughed continuously. She was completely different from the Mrs. Adams Ruthy used to know.

Mrs. Adams invited Ruthy to sit on the couch. She looked feeble yet brave, like an ant ready to be trampled on any time. Lana brought her mother to her room and told her to sleep. When they were both seated on the couch, Lana told why Ms. Faulkner had to talk to her outside the classroom that morning at school, and why her mom was sick.

Ms. Faulkner brought Lana to the principal's office because the principal told her that she could not take the exams. Her mother was not able to pay for the exams, which is why she was not allowed to take it. When she went home, her mother was coughing so hard that she was spitting blood already. She could hardly breathe or move. She was so sick. Her sister and her brought their mother to the public hospital, hoping that they could give their mother free medications and proper service to ease the pain she was battling with. However, instead of giving proper service to Mrs. Adams, neither the doctors nor the nurses gave medications to her. They said that there was no vacant space for them to accommodate Mrs. Adams. So they went home, their mother still struggling with her grave sickness.

After listening to Lana's story, Ruthy didn't know how to react. Should she be sympathetic? Indifferent? She didn't know. All she could say was that she wanted to help. Lana told her that prayers would be helpful.

_Knock knock knock._ Reverend Camden was on the door. Lana opened the door once again and invited him inside. When Ruthy saw her dad, she quickly tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. She told Lana that she needed to go home because she still has to prepare for the exams the next day. Then Ruthy and Lana exchanged their goodbyes. Ruthy just sent her regards to her mother's recovery.

When Ruthy and her dad arrived home, Ruthy went to her parents' bedroom. There, she told everything about Lana and her mom. Then she asked them if they could help them in any way. So Reverend Camden called Dr. Brown and asked him if he could check Mrs. Adams' condition. Dr. Brown was a friend and a doctor of the Camden's. For Lana, Ruthy thought of donating money for Lana to take the exams. She also collected donations from her parents and siblings, including Sam and David. Her parents also advised her to pray for Mrs. Adams' recovery, for Lana's education, and for forgiveness to the people who were indifferent to help Lana or Mrs. Adams.


End file.
